Wishful Thinking
by voicelikeabell
Summary: My first Kingdom hearts fic! YAY! Sora is lonely without his best friend Riku around, and wishes that he could love him, and have him feel the same way. Hints of Shounen ai!


Hmmm I think it's time for a Kingdom Hearts fic! I absolutely love KH; it's an awesome game, and I love to read Sora/Riku fan fiction! Sorry to all you Kairi lovers, but I hate her guts and there will be no such pairings in this ficcy. So unless you are comfortable with Shounen ai, please leave now. Thanks for your time =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters, but if I did I would change the ending so Riku and Sora end up together and Kairi would fall off a cliff...evil smirk  
  
_'blah blah'_ = thinking  
  
"blah blah" = talking  
  
Ok? Ok! Were all set! I hope you like my fic, review if you do!  
  
Wishful Thinking  
  
_'I hate this place'_ Sora thought silently, glaring out at the ocean surrounding Destiny Island. The sun had set, and Sora was still outside, staring at the stars above him. _'I wish I could leave this island and never come back.....it hurts too much to be here....'_ He sighed and turned to lie on his side on the sandy beach beneath him.  
  
With a gentle exhale of breath he blew a few strands of cinnamon colored hair out of his eyes and continued to glare at what ever crossed his sight.  
  
It was around 8 O'clock Saturday night and Sora was feeling as depressed as ever. Today had been another boring day for him; wake up, get dressed, read some comics and lounge at the beach. Not very eventful in his opinion. Especially since he had to do it alone. Sure he had friends, but none of them were really close. He would have hung out with Kairi, but she had a new boy friend, and didn't have time for him anymore. Then there was Riku.  
  
Ah yes, Riku. His best friend. His if-they-were-any-closer-they'd-be-brothers friend. The guy who he had known though most of his life.....and had also been in love with for the last 2 years.  
  
Yes, Sora loved Riku. And it wasn't just some simple crush, this was love. Like, swim across the ocean, climb a mountain, I'd jump over the moon and do just about anything for you love. Sora wasn't sure how it happened, but some where along the line he had fallen for his best friend. His mind was a jumble when they hung out together, and his heart fluttered when ever he looked into his large, beautiful cerulean eyes. Some how, he had managed to keep it a secret from everyone, and his angel never found out how he felt about him.  
  
But now, there was really no point to keep it a secret anymore. Riku had become so popular in school that he didn't seem to have enough time for the younger boy anymore.  
  
And knowing this, Sora's heart broke more and more every day.  
  
Riku had taken up a lot of sports, and had joined a few clubs, which in turn took up most of his free time. And he had become so popular with the ladies! They practically fainted when the saw him, and would do just about anything to even get near him. Sora swore that they all looked like a giggling, blushing pack of ninnies, but could he really blame them? Riku was cute. Not even cute; he was _beautiful_. Like a silver haired angel....  
  
All the while, when Riku was becoming an infamous sex god around their school, Sora hadn't changed at all. He had grown a bit, he was tanner, and had a nice body. Underneath the skin tight black t-shirts he always wore, you could the outline of a well built chest, and strong arms. But otherwise, he hadn't changed at all. He still had big ocean blue eyes, unruly light brown hair, and a childish smile and pout. He still woke up early on Saturday mornings to watch cartoons, he still wore unusually big shoes, and he still tried to sneak cookies from the cookie jar in his kitchen.  
  
Yea, he was pretty much still the same, even now at 16 years old.  
  
It was Riku had changed through out the years. And now Sora was afraid he would never change back. He missed his best friend so much; it hurt to think about him. And even since he had developed feelings for him, it had been nearly impossible to forget about him.  
  
Sora feared that at the rate things were going, he would never be able to move on with his life. How could he forget all the sleepovers? All the outings to the beach? How could he forget every time Riku laughed or smiled about something with him? Sora knew for a fact he would never be able to forget the time where He and Riku were sitting on the beach, and he dared Sora to take a bite into a lemon. It had tasted so sour, he had apparently made a funny face, which caused Riku to laugh ten minutes straight, and nearly wet his pants!  
  
No, they had had too many good times together. And in all honestly, Sora didn't want to lose those fond memories.  
  
_ 'I wish Riku was here right now.....I wish I could look into his eyes one more time and loose my self in them. I was so happy when we hung out together, each time made me feel as thought I could fly! Eh....yes, that made no sense at all, but that's what love is like I guess. You're so happy, your mind just goes blank, and your heart takes over telling you that you can do anything.'_ He sighed and turned to lie on his back, crossing his arms above his head.  
  
"Do you have any idea Riku? Do you know what you do to me? You've got me so in love with you, so completely gone, that I'm starting to talk to my self," his voice was a whisper, the sound dulled by the waves lightly crashing with the beach. "That's definitely a sigh that I've lost it."  
  
_ 'I wish I could tell you how I feel.....but I'm afraid that if I do, that will cause you to ignore me completely! And I could never live with myself id that happened......I need you in my life, Riku. Just like I need oxygen, I need you to survive. I wish you would hold me in your arms, and never let me go. I wish you would whisper your love in my ear over and over again, just so I know your feelings haven't changed. I wish for you to kiss me, your tongue ravishing my mouth, your hands running through my hair....._  
  
_ 'Even if you can't return my love, I wish we could go back to the way things were. I wish I was your best friend again, not some brainless jock on the football team. But most of all, I wish I could see you smile at me, just one more time....._  
  
_ 'I wish for so much from you......but in the end it's all just wishful thinking.....'_  
  
-!-  
  
Eh, the end! hehe I guess it's a kinda sad ending, but it turned out the way I wanted it to in the end; Simple and clean! (lol I made a funny...ok maybe not....) I hope I didn't use any false information, I'm sorry if I did. Please be patient with me, usually I never dwell outside of Yu Yu Hakusho fandom!  
  
If any of you liked this (Gods, I hope some one does) I want to write another! Lol because as I was writing this one, I had ideas for three more!! Heheh ;;  
  
Till next time, have a nice day and share your dounuts!!!!  
  
Love & peace!!!!! 


End file.
